


Blind Faith

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Idk what I was doing with this honestly, Logan is going blind that’s the whole idea, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, it’s sad i’m sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Logan look at my hand please-“ Patton practically begged. Roman had froze at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide with horror.“Patton I cant-“ Logan mumbled, blinking a few times desperately. “I can’t see your hand... I can’t see anything.”
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a scene I had in my head and just wanted to write it real quick cause it was sad and I love writing sad shit. It’s not very good it’s like 4am I did my best ya know

Logan sat in his room, trying not to listen in on the argument happening out in the hall. After the latest video they all seemed to be bickering so often. It was hard to ignore but It really wasn’t his business- they had all made it explicitly clear his opinion was not wanted. Still it was hard to ignore Romans boisterous voice booming through the halls, met with Pattons much more shrill shouts. Things with them had really come to a head and now the rest of the sides had to sit and listen. 

Logan was tired of listening to them- he wished somebody would listen to him for a change. 

He instead tried to focus on the work that was sat on his desk. Thomas had been trying to get a shooting schedule arranged for a new video, but Logan stared in frustration at the papers laying in front of him, the words all blurred together and unintelligible. He had just got these new reading glasses- there was no reason he should be having this hard of a time. But his eyes had been giving him trouble since the last video. He wondered if perhaps he needed to get his eyes checked again. He should bring it up to the other sides but- 

not like they would care anyway.

He tried to take a steady breath as he pulled the papers closer to his eyes, trying to tune out the relentless shouting coming from outside his door. He couldn’t see the letters on the page, it was all this horrible smear in front of his eyes. Logan bit his lip, trying to push down the frustration bubbling in his chest. 

_Come on- come on- why cant I read this?_

Something right outside his door crashed and he jumped, slapping the paper back down onto his desk. 

Alright- he’s had enough. 

Logan quickly stands and rushes for his door, missing the handle at first as he grapples along the door for a grip. He opens the door and steps out, trying to look around for whatever fell- 

“Logan!-“ Patton called out, somewhere to Logan’s left. Logan hadn’t even seen him there. He didn’t have time to think about that before he felt a terrible pain shoot up his foot, causing him to gasp and stumble back, lifting his foot up off the ground. He glimpsed down and saw red, dripping around his foot. 

“See now look what you did!” Virgil’s voice hissed, earning a groan from Roman. 

“Oh I see now everything is my fault!” 

“Would you two quit it!” Patton sounded close to tears. Logan didn’t look at either of them, he winced as he leaned down, trying to get a look at what he had done. First he sees a shard of glass sticking from his foot. Then upon a much closer inspection he can make out a broken picture frame on the floor. It was a photo of all of the four of them together. 

“Logan are you alright?” Pattons voice sounded through the chaos. Logan simply nodded, hopping on his good foot so he could pull himself back up using the door frame. 

“I think maybe we should all discuss-“ 

“Shut up Logan!” 

Logan stiffened, both Virgil and Roman had shouted at him, before quickly resuming their argument. Patton quickly jumping in to try and scold them both to no avail. None of them seemed to notice as Logan hopped back into his room. Nobody noticed as he practically slammed the door shut. Nobody noticed as he looked down at his foot, bloody and aching, tears finally fighting their way up to the surface. 

He hadn’t even seen the glass on the floor. 

He had been looking right at it. 

~

Logans foot was patched up. He had haphazardly bandaged it himself, after several minutes of struggling to open the first aid package. He limped quietly into the kitchen. It was empty, no other sides had left their rooms since the big argument a few days back. So now Logan stood alone in the kitchen, desperate for some damn coffee. 

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, squinting as he tried to find the container of coffee. It was dark in the kitchen. The light above the stove barely illuminating the space, still he searched determined to find it. 

“What are you looking for?” 

Logan froze, it was Virgil who spoke, his voice coming from behind. Logan cleared his throat and didn’t turn to look at the other side, just stared ahead at the counter in front of him. 

“Just the coffee, I need some caffeine.” He said quickly, voice cold. He heard Virgil walk over, and he reached past Logan- 

“You mean this?” Virgil grabbed the container of coffee, handing it to Logan. It was sitting practically right next to him. Logan cleared his throat, staring down at the plastic tub nodding. 

“Right- must have missed it.” 

“Right.” Virgil backed away quickly, feeling uncomfortable being so close to the other side. Still he looked at Logan, who was staring quite strongly at the coffee in his hand, unmoving from where he stood. Virgil glanced down and saw the bandage on his foot and felt guilt tug at his chest. He took a shaky breath. 

“Look I’m sorry about before- everything got real crazy with everything happening with Janus I think we all-“ 

Virgil paused, still seeing as Logan had not moved. He sighed, annoyance prickling at his skin. 

“You gonna put that in the pot or just stand there?”

Logan didn’t move. Instead he let out a small whimper, just barely audible. His grip tightened on the coffee, making Virgil’s eyes shoot up to him in alarm. 

“Logan wh-“ 

“I cant-“ Logan interrupted, voice trembling. He was still looking down at the coffee, only now tears burst from the corner of his eyes. “I don’t-“ he sucked in a shaky breath, pushing his glasses up his nose, out of habit.

But that didn’t matter.

A sob fought its way out of his throat and Virgil’s eyes widened in alarm, watching the taller side slowly turn toward Virgil. But he didn’t look directly at him- no his eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance, unfocused and empty. 

“I don’t know-“ Logan sucked in a painful breath. Staring ahead at nothing but gray. “I don’t know where it is.” 

~

Virgil had screamed his name. That’s all Patton heard and he had come rushing down to the kitchen, his chest tight with panic. As he came down the stairs he saw Virgil standing with Logan- who was in absolute hysterics. 

“Logan you gotta calm down-“ Virgil was trying to coax, but he didn’t look any better himself, shaking like a leaf. He was holding onto Logan’s arm with a tight grip, the logical side shaking horribly. 

“What’s wrong? What happened? Logan-?” 

Logan turned toward Patton, but his crying only got worse, he gasped, his throat seized tight with panic. 

“I can’t see- Pat I cant see you-“ 

Patton watched Logan turn his head frantically around the room, but Patton was standing right in front of him. How could he not see him? He was right here? 

“Logan buddy I’m right here- look at me sweetheart please-“ Patton went to touch Logan but he flinched away as if startled, like he didn’t see it coming. 

Pattons blood ran cold. 

“Pat I think something’s wrong I think-“ 

“Whats going on?” It was Roman heading down the stairs now. Looking groggy as if he just woke up. Patton felt a tight grip on his arm and turned to see Logan grabbing onto him, eyes wide and desperate. 

“Logan how many fingers am I holding up?” Patton spoke quickly, holding up a hand. Logan wouldn’t even look at it. Patton tried to bite back his own tears now threatening to spill. “Logan look at my hand please-“ Patton practically begged. Roman had froze at the bottom of the stairs, sensing the gravity of the situation fairly quickly. 

“Patton I cant-“ Logan mumbled, blinking a few times desperately. “I can’t see your hand I can’t see anything.” 

Virgil looked like he was about to be sick. Bringing a hand up to his mouth, quickly turning a new ghastly shade of white. Patton took Logan’s hand, squeezing it tight. Logan squeezed it back. 

“Alright- alright you’re gonna be ok-“ Patton said quickly, trying to sound more confident then he felt. Logan just nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“I’ve got you alright- don’t worry I’ve got you.” 

“Patton?” 

“Yes Lo?” 

“Please don’t let me go” 

“I won’t” Pattons voice shook. He squeezed Logan’s hand.

“I gotcha” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make any sense? No. Did I have fun writing it? Yes. Was it worth it????
> 
> Probably not


End file.
